Your Choice
by BenoightLangson
Summary: One Shot. Can Hank stop Olivia from making the biggest mistake of her life?


**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

It's no secret that Hank Voight Loves Olivia Benson. They became lovers after the first case they had worked on together, so that was long before she had even started her relationship with Ed Tucker. Her reason for that relationship was still a mystery to Fin, Amanda, Carisi and Barba. It just wasn't like her to do something that ridiculous, especially when they all knew she had very strong feelings for Hank. Noah wasn't really sure about any of it, since he was only 3. He knew Hank and really liked him but he was also ok with Ed. Even Lucy couldn't really understand why Olivia was with Ed but knew it wasn't her place to say anything. Ed had proposed to Olivia on New Year's Eve and she surprised everyone by saying yes, much to the shock of everyone she knew. They decided to have a short engagement and planned to get married at the Courthouse on Valentine's Day. Fin of course offered his opinion by saying that was pretty corny and the rest of the squad and Barba agreed. Whatever Olivia saw in Tucker, none of the rest of them could really understand what that was. Fin reminded her countless times that Tucker was the same guy to arrest her for a murder she didn't commit and tried taking her badge on numerous occasions. Her response to that was 'people change' and Fin responded that people like Tucker don't just change overnight and most likely never really do change.

When they'd ask her about her and Hank, she said that they never would have worked out but none of them bought that for a second. She at least smiled and seemed genuinely happy when she was with Hank. They didn't see that when she was with Ed, even though she said he made her happy. She told them when the wedding was if they wanted to attend. They all pretty much said they had other commitments. They did not want to be subjected to what could possibly be the worst day of their friend's life. Fin had contacted Hank to get his side of the story and it sounded nothing like Olivia's. Hank told Fin that when Olivia was in Chicago when the two squads were searching for Yates, they had resumed their relationship. He said he knew she was involved with Tucker but she didn't seem to care. She had even been in Chicago in recent months and still managed to find her way into his bed. Fin told him about the engagement and Hank's mood changed in a matter of seconds. He didn't like sharing the only woman he has loved since his wife's death but now he was about to lose her forever. There was no way he wanted to be the person she cheated on her husband with. He loved her too much for that. Fin told him when they were planning to marry, so he made arrangements to fly to New York to tell Olivia again that he loved her and only her. Fin was the only one that knew he was coming. On the day before the alleged wedding was supposed to take place, Hank arrived, got checked into his hotel and went to see Olivia at the Precinct.

"Hey, Sarge."

"Fin."

"Sergeant Voight."

"Rollins, Carisi. Is she here?"

"Yeah but she's on the phone."

"I'll just let her know that I'm here."

"Ok."

Hank went and knocked on Olivia's door. As soon as she saw him, she quickly ended the call.

"Hank!"

"Olivia."

"Come in and shut the door."

Hank came in and shut the door.

"When the hell were you planning to tell me you were getting married?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know is not an answer, Benson. It's bad enough that you're basically using me to fulfill your needs in the bedroom but I am not going to continue this if you're married. I will not be the person you cheat on your husband with. I don't like sharing you as it is. Let me just say this, I love you and always have. If you want me in your life, you have to end things with him. If it's him you really want, then we will have to part ways and see if we can still work together. If it's a commitment you want, I will give it to you. I love Noah too. I'm prepared to leave Chicago for both of you. I'm at the same hotel I'm always at but unless you know what you truly want, don't just show up figuring I'll go to bed with you and then you turn around and marry that guy."

Hank left and went back to his hotel. Olivia locked herself in her office and thought about what Hank said. She cared about Ed but she loved Hank. In her heart, she knew Hank was right. Everyone was right. She didn't want to lose Hank. She was comfortable with him in so many ways and no matter how hard he tried, Ed could never compare to Hank. Hank loved her unconditionally and he loved Noah as well. She knew what she had to do. She told her squad she was leaving for a while but she hoped to be back. She went to see Tucker first. He was at his desk when she got there.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I'm surprised to see you but I'm glad you showed up because I miss you like crazy. I can't wait until tomorrow when you become my wife and then soon enough I will be Noah's daddy."

"We need to talk."

"It sounds serious. Have a seat."

Olivia sat down.

"I know I should have said something sooner but I don't think I can go through with this."

"We can wait as long as you want to. We can get married on New Year's Eve or wait until next Valentine's Day. I just want to be married to you."

"You don't understand."

"Then help me understand."

"I don't want to marry you at all. There's someone else."

"Who?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Like hell it doesn't. How long has this been going on?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Then why did you even bother telling me about this at all?"

"So you knew why I was calling off the wedding and breaking up with you."

Olivia took her ring off and handed it back to Ed. She left without saying another word. She wanted to go to Hank's hotel but instead she texted him and asked him to meet her in Central Park. She told him where. He replied and said he'd be there as soon as he could. Once she arrived, she sat down and waited for him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You ok?"

"I broke up with Ed. I told him there was someone else but I wouldn't tell him who when he asked. I told him it didn't matter. I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank sat down next to her, wrapped his arms around her and they started kissing.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For stopping me from making what could have been the biggest mistake of my life. I'm glad Fin interfered.

"How do you know?"

"This has Fin written all over it. How else would you have found out about it?"

"Honestly, you just didn't seem happy. I thought I had made it perfectly clear that I loved you and I wanted this to work out."

"I know you did. I was just afraid to let go of you, which I think is the reason why I kept finding my way back into your bed even after I started my relationship with Ed. I wanted you in my life more than I realized. I don't know that I could have given up our relationship to get married."

"If we ever make it official, would you cheat on me?"

"No. I realize now that I didn't love Ed the way I love you. You're the one who has my heart and I would never do that to you. I know technically I already did but I didn't know if we would have worked out. I was very wrong about that. You're the best thing that has happened to me in a long time besides Noah."

"I appreciate your honesty. Are we going back to my hotel?"

"I want to but I would rather be with you in our usual spot and that's in your bed in Chicago."

"Why don't I make reservations for our flight and you go get Noah? Then the 3 of us can spend the week together in Chicago. We are eventually going to have to make a decision concerning where we will eventually be together full-time."

"Yeah, I know."

They kissed again and then she went home to pack and get Noah, while Hank went to make the reservations. Olivia had called Fin to tell him she was taking the rest of the week off and to thank him for interfering in her personal life. Once they were in Chicago and got Noah to bed, Hank and Olivia spent most of the might making love and then spent the rest of the week making plans for their future together as a family.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
